cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
National Revolutionary Front
, , , , |attacks = |status = Active; involved in the Jihad War |size = 1,000+ |revenue = |financing= }} The National Revolutionary Front (Italian: Fronte Nazionale Rivoluzionario, commonly referred to as FNR) is a militant revolutionary organization, based in the Union of Midway. They follow the ideologies of , , , , , , and . This ideology is also known as National Totalitarianism. The members of the FNR want to overthrow the government of the Union of Midway and create a state in the nation. Though their primary goal is to overthrow the government of the Union of Midway, any ally of the Union of Midway is immediately categorized as a plausible target. Because of this many members have expanded their goal to overthrow the governments of the allies of the Union of Midway as well as the government of the Union of Midway. They consider any nation that opposes the Union of Midway or the allies of the Union of Midway, a friend. They will consider them an ally if they begin cooperation, in any form. They hold a hostile stance towards the League of Small Superpowers and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. Most Midwayans are openly opposed to FNR, as they go against nearly every belief that the people of the Union of Midway hold. FNR was founded in secret, but the exact date that they were founded is unknown, due to the fact that they didn't take any action at all in order to keep their organization secret until they amassed in numbers. It is estimated that FNR was founded sometime in December 2010, and they first began taking action in January 4, 2011 with an attack on Aldebaran International Airport. Their current operations are extremely similar to that of a terrorist organization, such as car bombing and plane hijacking. In plane hijackings the pilot normally crashes into the target with a plane. Captured members are usually interrogated, then tried in a federal court. Since when a member is caught they are normally caught with strong evidence proving their membership, many are convicted and sentenced to 100 years to life in prison. The OSS has been spying on FNR, and has released 2 public documents on them publicly revealing their objectives and plans. However has leaked 1 classified report on FNR, which has revealed their estimated membership count, some details on their leadership, and some details on the types of communication they use. Organization FNR is organized fairly well, though they are 5 times less organized than the military of the Union of Midway. Reports from the OSS indicate that there are a minimum of 4 divisions, each with a minimum of 200 members. Leadership FNR is led by a man only known as "johtaja", and nothing is known about him other than the fact that he is a man. Many speculate that he may be of Finnish decent, as "johtaja" is Finnish for "leader". It is known that the leadership consists of other high-ranking members, but the chain of command seems to end at johtaja for every route that the OSS has gathered intelligence on. The second in command seems to be a group of 4 people, known as "Consiglio", which is Italian for "council". Communication and Meetings Communication For general communication (such as giving orders) the FNR uses either internet chat services (accessed via proxy servers) or letters and occasionally secret meetings in-person. They often use internet chat services and proxy servers, specifically those whose servers and companies are based in nations that have not established any diplomatic relations with the Union of Midway. The FNR prefers using internet chat services, it is speculated that this is because internet chat services are faster than letters. Meetings Lower-ranking members of FNR meet using internet chat services accessed using proxy servers, or by secret meetings in-person. The high-ranking officers and leadership always meet by secret meetings in-person. Encryption When using internet chat services or letters, the FNR always uses a complex cipher. It is known that they use a variant of the , but the code has yet to be fully deciphered due to it's complexity. The FNR seems to have made a computer software that can cipher and decipher these messages effectively, so it is speculated that they have someone knowledgeable in computer programming as a member. Field Operatives The number of members within the organization haven't been found out yet, but it is known that they have a minimum of 800 members, though estimations are generally within the 1000-1300 range. Strategy The strategy of the FNR is relatively simple. It consists of 4 main points. *Recruit *Propagandize *Ally with enemies of the Union of Midway *Full-Scale Revolution *Execute all government officials that supports the Union of Midway instead of FNR Ideology The ideology of the FNR is very complex. FNR is scrictly and , and instead are . They are also , and invest heavily in arms. They are and , and strictly oppose any form of government in which the people aren't completely submitting to the will of the government. They believe that a nation's national religion should be chosen by the government. FNR is , and opposes every aspect of . This ideology is commonly known as National Totalitarianism. Many of these views are opposed by the general populace of the Union of Midway. This is because many of these beliefs go against the beliefs of that the people of the Union of Midway hold dearest, such as racial equality and political freedoms. Religion FNR took a while to choose a religion for itself, as a majority of it's members hadn't adopted any single religion. However, after siding with the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance in the Jihad War of the United States of JBR, many members adopted Qutbist Sunni Islam as a religion due to the fact that the leadership made extreme decisions to support Islam. Qutbist Sunni Islam then became the organization's official religion, however with the decrease in power of the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance, there are reports that they abandoned Islam and switched to a where "Johtaja" is worshiped like a god. Acts of Propaganda FNR usually does multiple acts of propaganda. Many of these are over the internet, however most sites that have to do with FNR are shut down soon after they are discovered. This internet propaganda consists mainly of videos and blogs, both of which are normally taken down soon after they are posted. The Union of Midway always attempts to track the IP's, but normally end up at the doorstep of a proxy service based in a foreign nation and empty handed. E-mails that are associated with FNR are generally taken down soon after they are discovered, but attempts to track the owners down normally fail because the members use proxies and false personal details. Treatment of "Criminals" FNR treats who they consider criminals horridly. They are often subjected to torture and executed. One of the most infamous of these is the stoning of Carl Rubin, who had used the internet to criticize FNR and their allies. The killing was videotaped and sent to the media without a return address. Killing of Sebastian Burrows The killing of Sebastian Burrows is an even more infamous killing committed by FNR. Sebastian Burrows had publicly criticized FNR, and was also the head of an extremist Christian group. He was known for his insults to the Muslim god "Allah", and for his call for another "holy crusade" to "eradicate Muslims of the face of the Earth." Many criticized him for his extremist views, and his general insults towards Muslims. Even fellow Christians publicly denounced him and his views. However one day he was captured by FNR, which then sentenced him to death. In order to kill him they used the , an ancient form of torture and execution sometimes mentioned in Norse literature, which involves cutting the victim by the spine, breaking the ribs so they resemble blood-stained wings, and pulling the lungs out. His execution was videotaped and sent to . Designation as a Terrorist Organization The following nations have designated FNR as a terrorist organization. *Union of Midway *United States of JBR *NewAustralia *Republic of Bekolan *Pacific Empire Conflicts FNR has seen some major recruiting, and has sided on the pro-AIL forces in the Jihad War of the United States of JBR. There operations are still very much like a terrorists organizations, and is mostly directed against civilians and the destruction of buildings. They have been involved in some battles, such as the Battle of Pearl and Hermes Atoll. Category:Terrorism Category:Crime Category:Organizations